my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drahomír Mușat
, |occupation= Hero Student at Class 2-B Pupil of Jacob Parker |affiliation= U.A High School |base of operations= |debut= |voice= }}Drahomír Mușat (ドラゴマー ムザット, Doragomaa Muzatto, also pronounced as "Dragomir") is a student in his second year attending . He is the youngest child of the now deceased "Blood Hound", and is the legacy he has left behind. Despite so, Drahomír initially believed to be the black sheep of the Mușat family, attributing to their distant treatment towards him and the differences between him and his half siblings. His father sent him to Japan to attend the prestigious hero school, in the hope he would come to understand the truth behind the augmented quirk and become someone worth of their reputed family name, as he had no spare time to tend to his youngest child. As such, Drahomír transferred in the middle of the first year through recommendations, and would receive the hero name by his fellow peers: "The Blood Hero: Drago" (けつえきヒーロードラゴン, Ketsueki Hīrō Dorago). Few weeks prior the sport festival of his second year, Drahomír witnessed the brutal death of his father by the hands of the Vigilante, Gearbox. His father would succumb to his wounds as he held him in his arms.Judgement of the Weak This traumatising event led Drahomír to disappear for weeks, to find himself becoming the pupil of a martial artist master, Jacob Parker. History Personality Appearance Power and Abilities Quirk: True Blood Sange Adevarat (真朱 Akema, translated from Romanian for "True Blood") is an Emitter Type quirk that came into existence through the coalescence of his parents' quirks. The name refers to the perfection his late father envisioned to create as his legacy; a blood manipulator that could control their blood and its flow freely, and shape tenacious creations from it. This is where his mother's crystallisation comes in play, which allows Drahomìr to alternate from a more soft and vulnerable state yet very effective strikes to a very dense, sturdy and quite hardened (through crystallisation) form of blood manipulation. It also has impact on the flexibility, sharpness and effectivity of the creation. In other words, Sange Adevarat grants him haemokinesis. By being the "legacy child" of his father, Drahomìr is the augmented blood user of the Mușat family. He, therefore, inherited a more powerful manipulative ability when it comes to constructions, shaping, changing density and crystallisation from his blood. Comparing his blood flow control to his father's, Drahomìr can effectively influence his strength, speed, stamina and regeneration through accelerating the blood flow, which is also known as "Truest Rush" (殺到真 Sattōma). While these applications have been documented by his father, Drahomìr has yet to consciously show the full potential of Sange Adevarat. Most notable is that Drahomír was unable to use his quirk as intended prior his father's demise. He used it straightforward and simplistic; often crafting a durable scythe made from his blood with very low density and crystallised. He strengthened and repaired this by nourishing it with more blood, which triggered "Truest Rush" to replenish his blood supplies consistently. This repeated chain affected him personally, becoming quite lightheaded, dizzy and by overuse could fall unconscious, into a coma or in the worst-case scenario a heart attack. In the present, after his father's demise, Drahomìr is beginning to understand Sange Adevarat. He has learned that disconnecting his creations from his body, such as before are a disadvantage for him. This has changed his usage of the quirk drastically, since he also learned that keeping them attached allows him to retract the blood back, thus not losing a drip of blood. These creations, often in a noticeable size, are revealed to be appendages made out of blood, and yet remain connected to his blood and nervous system. It should be mentioned majority appears to 'grow' from his spine, specifically around the upper back area or around the tailbone/waist area. It only has once been seen that he developed majestic appendages that looked like wings, which was at the last moments of his father's life, and presumably one of his strongest extensions. Drahomìr has stated that he is most sensitive to these, due to the nature of their existence, meaning that inflicting damage to the soft form of these appendages can be quite harrowing to him. He remains to be able to change the density and shape of the blood. Despite the abovementioned, Drahomìr still has difficulty controlling the newfound potential of Sange Adevarat, which his current mental state seem to complicate further. There are times that Drahomìr fails to harden the tail-like appendages through crystallisation. This causes him to fear to feel the terrible pain, if his opponent would be able to damage or cut through them, leading him not to rely on his quirk. Aside of this, it seems his blood flow control is still nihil regarding to boosting his physiques and restoration capabilities at will. It's only triggered through a frenzy mode that could maximise the output of everything. Drahomìr can fall to this state due to his current fragile mind, which can easily be broken through specific insults and comments. This will exhaust Drahomìr for several days, may be in need of blood transfusion and he won't remember the event. Dragonervesloseup.png|The darker lines are the pathway of nerves connected to him. DrahoNoRemorse.jpg|The initial usage of Sange Adevarat by Drahomír. A scythe. Dragoenraged.png|The reason Drahomír is frightened to use his quirk. It looks quite similar to his father's Martial Arts Prior to pursuing the culture of a martial artist, Drahomír was easily tempted into violent tendencies with his short fuse. Something which his presumably physical strength prized in, even though that was a mere deception for the eyes of amateurs. His true strength lies within his incredible natural speed and reflexes, which allows him to effectively react to his animal instinct. His style was straightforward, focused on dealing quick punches without keeping in mind his advantage. The style made him predictable, especially when utilising his Quirk, which practically slowed him as he wielded an impractical large-sized scythe. Despite the signature weapon reducing his mobility, Drahomír remained nimble on his feet and adjusted his movement into transitioning his feet placement to support the slower attacks. While Drahomír began to master this slow-paced style, he realised after his father's death that this wouldn't be enough. He understood by witnessing his father's battle against Gearbox that relying on the current power of his Quirk would be following in his late father's footsteps. Drahomír became the pupil of Jacob Parker, a master martial artist. His teacher's style derived from many styles and forms of martial arts, of which Drahomír expected to practise all. By testing Drahomír's limits of his current physiques and mentality, Jacob concluded that would be an excellent style for him and an enormous challenge to face. It's a style that follows the Yin and Yang theory. Which they believe that the universe and on earth correlate negative (Am) and positive (Duong) energy, creating balance. This differentiates Vovinam from other martial arts, who usually rely on either hard or soft style, while practitioners of Vovinam have no preference towards either for they can be used to adapt to every situation and every problem. The very reason Drahomír was taught a hard and practical lesson by his teacher, who challenged him to land a single hit on him, alas with much failure. To teach Drahomír greed and hastiness will bring him nowhere, especially not closer to becoming a martial artist. For this style, it's quite important training one's body and mind equally. It would help Drahomír develop the harmony between his physical prowess and his raging heart. As such, Jacob intends to draw out the pinnacle of his physiques, while guiding him to find tranquility within his soul. An essential effort for Drahomír to acquire unwavering focus and trust on his instinct. Relatively Vovinam practitioners rely not on pure strength alone and instead use their opponents' force and reactions against them. It's about using as little effort or force as possible, and the very reason the techniques are quick and brutally effective. A good reason for Drahomír to focus his training on his admirable speed, endurance and strength. Vovinam has returning elements from other martial arts, and is an actual mix of , , and . Some of their techniques were reproduced into a personified version for practitioners of Vovinam. This allows the techniques to be quite simple and practical to learn and use, while in proper hands can deal brutal damage and overwhelm their opponent. There are ten main forms that a master of Vovinam must be able to use fluently while transitioning between these forms. These are the following in order Drahomír will learn; Khoi Quyen, Tan Quyen,Thap Tu Quyen, Nhu Khi Cong Quyen, Ngu Mon Quyen, Long Ho Quyen, Lao Mai Quyen, Thap The Bat Thurc Quyen, Ngoc Trang Quyen and Thai Cuc Dao. Currently Drahomír is a practitioner of Khoi Quyen and Tan Quyen, and has enough skill to utilise them in combat. The Eight Forms The first two forms is what a practitioner of Vovinam learns: Khoi Mon Quyen (From The Power) and Tan Quyen (Decommissioning). A novice must be able to transition fluently between these forms, else they cannot progress in the martial art. In Drahomír's understanding, these two are one another's counterpart that flawlessly transition between an offensive and defensive style. Khoi Mon Quyen, to him, seems to be the fundamental of Vovinam, which involves an aggressive and fast-paced maneuver. He must be constantly moving and can finally utilise his nimbleness to its maximum performance. It, also, teaches Drahomír to properly use hand (đòn tay), elbow (chỏ) and kicking (đá) techniques. On the other hand with Tan Quyen, Drahomír considers it the defensive counterpart. Unlike Khoi Mon Quyen, this form neglects the use of kicking techniques and introduces soft knee (gối) techniques. This might be due to that Tan Quyen intents to restrict the opponent from their ability to be offensive, or disarming them would they wield a weapon, thus forcing them to be at the mercy of the Vovinam practitioner. Usually when using this style, Drahomír hardly holds onto his opponent to restrict their movement. While it may appear they can still move freely, that is a mere false belief. Drahomír can easily control the opponent's movement by blocking with a flat palm and touch their wrist loosely, which allows him to elaborately warn against struggling. Since the moment he has them in that position, he could seriously strike and injure their eyes with claw-like grip on the wrist. The third form of Vovinam, Thap Tu Quyen (Rights of Criminals), is a quicker-paced style that switches between soft and hard techniques frequently and teaches the practitioner executioning moves in a long, successful chain. There are several chain moves Drahomír learns, incorporating the knowledge from the fundamentals. One of these moves, Drahomír throws his left arm from his right shoulder forward, a karate chop, striking them in the neck or face, and then transitions quickly by tossing his right elbow into the opponent's chest, neck or nose. The longest chain Drahomír is practicing to master requires his immense speed to outwit the recovery of his opponents. It switches between hand, elbow, knee, low and high kicking techniques, and also introduced him the backward hand, elbow and kick (90°, 180° and 360°) rotating techniques. Drahomír's teacher recognised his potential and weaknesses. There was no doubt his agility and aggression played an important factor to this statement, moreover the greediness to learn the martial art as fast as possible. This caused an obvious neglect in the flawless transitioning between the forms, causing sloppiness and imbalance between mind and body. The fourth form, Nhu Khi Cong Quyen (Righteousness), would enlighten the philosophy of the martial arts to him, while also teaching Drahomír in a disciplined manner to transitioning flawlessly between movements of Vovinam. To him personally, Nhu Khi Cong Quyen was a harmonious dance that helped him find tranquility. By mastering Nhu Khi Cong Quyen, Drahomír's general movements became unpredictable, fluent yet steady and executed without much effort. This makes him an adaptive user of the fifth form, known as Ngu Mon Quyen (Falsehood). It's a style that incorporates some deceptive elements, which also involves Drahomír to switch acutely from slow to insanely fast-paced techniques, with the intention of catching his opponent off-guard. In Vovinam there are three forms associated with animals and have distinct traits that separate them from each other and the ten forms, they are the following styles: Long Ho Quyen (Dragon Tiger Form), Lao Mai Quyen (Golden Lioness Form) and Thap The Bat Thurc Quyen (Big Bat Wings Form). When Drahomír performs Long Ho Quyen, he initiates the form as if he were to comb his hair with an open palm next to his head, before he would use a hand or both to execute a karate chop. It, also, involves Drahomír to repeat the first movement and following it up with different hand (turning into fist), elbow and kick techniques— a returning signature is that Drahomír attacks with claws, resembling that of a tiger's paw. Differentiating completely from Lao Mai Quyen, which could be considered one of the most aggressive forms of Vovinam. It respects the nature of a lioness; her patience to effectively strike her victims at the rightful time, to preserve her energy and still deliver brutality to her prey. Drahomír's velocity excels for this style, which requires the practitioner to be quick on his feet and coordinate his strikes accordingly. He must always observe and anticipate the reaction of his opponent, drawing them out into his submission and counter effectively without slowing down his movements. Much like Thap Tu Quyen there are various chain techniques, which often involves Drahomír using his legs to do a short or high kick to initiate a chain. On the other hand, Thap The Bat Thurc Quyen, is a style taking elements from the other two animal forms. Drahomír usually initiates it, at least in practice, by widely throwing out his arms in a circulating manner. The opposite of Lao Mai Quyen, as the practitioner's places a focus on throwing out powerful punches, hand and elbow techniques in a rotating effect, often followed with a high kick at the end of the chain. Once Drahomír mastered all eighth forms of Vovinam, Jacob taught him the ninth "Ngoc Trang Quyen" (Style of the Jewels). The practitioner uses elements from all the previous styles in discipline, minimising his movements, preserving his energy and still delivering effective strikes to his opponent. It makes it harder to read which form Drahomír would use, while he remains fast and nimble. As such, breaking his defence is another difficult step, since Drahomír will counter his opponent would he find that opportunity. The tenth form teaches the practitioner a different art of Vovinam, which is called Thai Cuc Dao (Tai Chi Shards). Having achieved this level, Drahomír is in complete harmony with himself as well, understands the responsibility of being a practitioner of Vovinam, and as such is allowed to incorporate weapons with the martial art. This could be any kind of weapon, later develops for Drahomír into Crimson Panthera Style (型パンサー赤, Kata Akapansā) which utilises the martial arts and his Quirk combined. It uses the elements of all the nine forms. Crimson Panthera Style Crimson Panthera Style (型パンサー赤, Kata Akapansā) Super Moves * Scythe of the Cursed One: A former Special Move of Drahomír's Sange Adevarat, back when he referred to his quirk as "Cursed Blood". Hencewhy it's known as the |Bachiatari no Daikama}}. TBA Truest Rush: One of the basic applications of Sange Adevarat, also known as |Sattōma}}. This Super Move has always subconsciously been activated to resupply his blood reserves that were wasted on repairing and strengthening the Scythe. The proper use of Truest Rush lies in his control over his blood flow, which essentially allows Drahomír to trigger adrenaline on purpose and surpass the limits of specific traits through solely focusing on them. Few of these traits that Drahomir can drastically augment are his speed, strength, stamina and regeneration. He has become aware of his Super Move as he trained with Jacob before the U.A. Sport Festival, yet not enough to realise it was going in overdrive as the weeks passed. There are crimson marks tainting his skin, which have been advancing in their shape that slowly consume his body, but are also the signals of hitting the limit that keeps him from falling unconscious. Despite his general lack of control, Drahomír has trained to accelerate his speed for a short burst that can make him up to twice as fast compared to his normal speed. He is currently quite limited to use this Super Move, considering it relies on his condition as the development of the marks indicate 'absolute exhaustion'. Would this happen, Drahomír will experience an instant sleep that forces him to rest his body until the marks disappear (with the exception of the one below his eye). Crimson Spine: One of the important augmented developments his father wanted to achieve in his legacy, which is known as the |Akase}}. As the name suggests, Drahomír has the ability to create appendages that may erupt from his skin at the upper back down to the waist. What makes it unique is that these blood creations remain attached to his nervous and blood system, which can be considered as extra limb(s) and thus the most sensitive part of his body. Despite so, Crimson Spine is considered to be a powerful 'Super Move', if not one of the most powerful assets of his quirk when it comes to offence and defence possibilities. There are several clauses for this claim. A major one for this is that the blood continues to rotate through his body, compared to the initial use of Sange Adevarat. The blood loss can still occur if someone manages to cut through the crystallised layer that generally protects the appendage. The crystallised layer is usually very thin to allow flexible manoeuvrability, usually when Drahomír is the aggressor, while on standby or defense it's the complete opposite. The blood from the creation returns to his body after he ceases its use per demand. He has displayed this ability at a quite late age, triggered through conflicted emotions when he held his dying father in his arms. Drahomír's control is questionable. He refuses to rely much on his quirk since the miserable end of his late father, and it was only then that he realised the appropriate use for Sange Adevarat. However, out of anger and frustration Drahomír created a much larger and terrifying imitation compared to his father's for a few second before it dispersed, leaving a pool of blood behind. This happened a few days before the start of the Sport Festival. Red Crystals: With the unique trait of Sange Adevarat, the Super Move earned the name |Shuhari}}. Referring to the ability to crystallise his own blood that can be used for multiple purposes. Drahomír has rarely displayed this Move as it's a learning process much like its progenitor "Crimson Spine", however it does not link to his nervous system. He can use it to clog any wounds he receives in combat, hardening specific muscles by enveloping it with crystallised blood to endure a heavy impact and to using it offensively by creating small projectiles that may appear as small needles. These projectiles are called |Yadamāka}}, and are often made and launched through the fingertips or nails. They are razor sharp projectiles, created specifically to catch his opponents off-guard. Since they aren't made from his back, these projectiles can easily be shattered with a decent cutting or deflection technique, or specific pitch. Crimson Spine Image Gallery KouTails2.gif|Using the tails to throw/toss someone or something away. Kuzuryu.jpg|'Kuzuryū' (九頭龍, Nine-Headed Dragon). The development of Drahomír's appendages around the waist. DragoManifestedWings.png|Another example of how the wings may appear. Natural and Physical Prowess Nigh-End Speed and Nimbleness: "Keep practising, use your speed against me." — Jacob Parker to Drahomír, complimenting his speed indirectly. Drahomír's speed is sudden and shocking, like a predator pouncing on unsuspecting prey. These words describe this speed devil perfectly, for he is already at the upper limits of what a human could naturally achieve. And yet, he can go beyond thanks to being able to accelerate the blood flow and trigger the rush of adrenaline manually through his quirk. Drahomír, in other words, is a monstrous sprinter with high acceleration to achieve momentum. He achieved his swiftness through a tedious, personal training routine; he fluctuated between peaceful jogging and horrendous sprinting sessions until he reached his goal. This routine was intended to strengthen his leg muscles continuously to nurture them to become the pinnacle of physical strength. In addition, it also forced Drahomír to get accustomed to his body and natural limitations—to being nimble in every move and action. Despite this, without the nutty reflexes and reaction time, Drahomír wouldn't be able to use his speed to its maximum, specifically for combat situations. It allows him to read the situations to adapt his speed for an attack or defensive maneuver, which makes it more complicated to find an opening or deal with him in close-combat. Since he started with professional martial arts, his striking speed is a mirror to that of a viper attacking a meal. High Stamina: Through the rigorous training from his father and his personal running routine, Drahomír has build up a buffer of stamina. He is capable of maintaining his regular speed for a little over the quarter and a half of a marathon, before experiencing a lost of breath. His daily running since he could walk allowed him to achieve such feat, however he must still run at a lower pace to recover a part of the spended stamina back. The high stamina output truly comes forward when it involves sprinting; he can maintain a sprint burst for a maximum of 6 seconds (with adrenaline speed this reduces to 3 seconds) with intervals between 30 to 45 seconds. His limit is dependent on his condition of the day, but he has secured to at least have a total of 5 minutes for sprinting without an hour rest, before he will be unable to run for the rest of the day. Enhanced Pain Tolerance and Durability: Through rigorous training from his father and his personal running routine, Drahomír has built up a buffer of stamina. He is capable of maintaining his regular speed for a little over three-quarters of a marathon, before experiencing a loss of breath. His daily running, since he could walk, allowed him to achieve this feat, however he must still run at a slower pace to recover the expended stamina back. The high stamina output truly comes forward when it involves sprinting; he can maintain a sprint burst for a maximum of 6 seconds (with adrenaline speed this is reduced to 3 seconds) with rest intervals between 30 to 45 seconds. His limit is dependent on his immediate condition, but he is sure to at least have a total of 5 minutes of sprinting without an hour rest, before he will be unable to run for the rest of the day. Highly-Attuned Instinct and Reflexes: Drahomír has the nimbleness of a panther, and much like that predator, he has a certain perspective about observing his opponent. A prey is watched to be attacked at the best opportunity, when they are at their most vulnerable—and Drahomír learns to read their reactions instinctively to react accordingly. This, by far, implies that he is a calculative and dreading person when it comes to a fight. He has embraced himself as a fighter, who will abuse the opportunities given to him without a second thought; it's purely out of instinct, much like that of the animal that represent him, as that is his second nature. It all reflects back in his fighting style, where he learns about their pattern, reacting and evading attacks and penetrating through the defences of his opponents. Mediocre Strength: A frequent misconception is that Drahomír is a physically powerful young teen. He has a lean yet slightly muscular build and can deal a jab or punch that knocks the air out of his opponent's lungs. This could lead one to believe that he has a high amount of strength, which Drahomír doesn't have. After all, his speed is the pinnacle of physical strength. In other words, the strength behind his kicks and punches are empowered by the rapid and successful chains of attacks; the quickness and accuracy. His strength standalone from his speed is at most mediocre, enough to cause pain to someone who doesn't regularly involve in combat or isn't used to pain. Fast Practical Learner: Drahomír academically isn't the most promising student as studying isn't his forte. He dreads homework and has unimpressive grades, making him dependent on his close friend, Maheki. Ironically, when it comes to physical activities or a practical class, Drahomír exceeds and is one of the highest scores for PE and combat training classes. The possibility is that his observation and reading skill allow him to quickly pick up these types of activities, re-enacting the moves and make it his own. It is most prominent when he meets Jacob, who has started teaching him martial arts the hard and painful way—the most efficient for both. Within weeks of practicing, Drahomír is capable of using the first two forms of Vovinam almost fluently together before the Sports Festival. Equipment Synopsis Battles Trivia * The name Drahomír is the old writing for Dragomir, which has a Slavic origin. By dividing his name, Drago follows the meaning of "precious" while miru means "peace, world". Vital Information * On his best days, Drahomír has been tracked to hit for a 100m sprint lane a speed of 12 m/s. This translates to 43.2 km/s (26.8 miles per hour). Since he is able to use adrenaline at will, it has been noted he can peak up to 24 m/s—that is 88.6 km/h (55.1 miles per hour). * His basic speed has been tracked to reach around 6 m/s to 7.4 m/s. (21.6 - 26.6 km/h—13.4 - 16.5 miles per hour) which he can maintain for a marathon due to his high stamina, and as long as he avoids sprinting. * He has a striking speed of 20 m/s, and thanks to his martial art training… it is technically enough to punch someone's head through a wooden plank. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Males Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks